Refill kiosks are becoming popular with printer users for refilling used inkjet print cartridges. Inkjet print cartridges are also sometimes called ink cartridges, inkjet cartridges or ink pens. Factors affecting the performance and use of a refill kiosk include the degree to which the refill process can be automated (i.e., the labor required to refill the cartridge), the time it takes to refill the cartridge and the risk of overfilling the cartridge. The elongated form factor of comparatively long ink cartridges can make it difficult to refill such cartridges because the ink chamber extends further away from the nozzles.